Irony
by Ryna Vratasky
Summary: Cuando Alfred recibe un papel en donde le informan que México y Canadá han desaparecido en una misión que tenia el propósito de encontrarlo, empieza a creer que su vida es una completa ironía. (POV de E.U sobre la segunda mitad de Endure And Survive).


Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

 _A MonserratPantoja._

* * *

 _ **June, 1944.**_

-Debajo de la arena encontramos toda clase de explosivos, incluso minas con madera, de esas que el detector no puede ubicar.-El hombre señalo en el mapa.- Tomamos como a 80 prisioneros alemanes, usamos el lanzallamas para que los que estaban en la torreta salieran. De cualquier modo, la playa de Omaha ha sido capturada-.

-Una mision dificil.- Dijo el Cabo.- Por eso se la dieron-.

Alfred se sobo las sienes, los ultimos dos dias habian sido un tanto caoticos. A pesar de haber engañado a los nazis insinuando que el gran desembarco seria en Calais, la resistencia encontrada en Normandia fue mas de la que esperaban.

Su cabello rubio estaba sucio, tenia la cara y manos manchados de grasa y estaba bastante seguro de que se habia roto un dedo. Probablemente en una media hora sanaria.

-¿Y ahora que sigue, Capitan?.- Pregunto Henderson.

-Hay que ir a Paris y despues a Berlin.-

Ambos estadounidenses rieron y la nacion tomo asiento sobre un monticulo de cajas. Estaban en un campamento improvisado. Se sentia profundamente cansado. Si por el fuera, nunca habria venido para aca, ya habia tenido bastante con el fiasco que se llevo en Anzio. Todo era cosa de sus superiores. Estaba a punto de echarse una siesta cuando un soldado vino corriendo hacia el.

-Señor, esto es para usted.- Expreso el recien llegado casi gritando.- Viene de los altos mandos-.

-Entiendo y _thanks_ , pero no me grites.- Alfred se estremecio.- No he dormido en dos dias y mi cerebro se aturde.- Extendio la mano y le fue entregado un sobre.

-Lo siento, una granada estallo cerca de mi y no oigo muy bien. Me retiro Capitan-.

Alfred se restrego los ojos en un intento por auyentar el sueño. Abrio lo que le habian entregado y comenzo a leer.

 _Estimado Sr. Jones._

 _Lamentamos mucho decirle que el Sr. Matthew Williams y la Srita. Diana han desaparecido en acción desde Marzo, 17. Sepa que haremos todo lo posible por localizarlos y en caso de que fuera necesario, organizar una mision de rescate._

 _Atentamete._

 _Franklin D. Roosevelt._

 _-¡¿What the hell?!.-_ Murmuro el estadounidense incorporandose, Cabo Henderson le miro preocupado.

 _-¿Sir, are you ok?-._

 _-No… I can't believe…-_ Dijo negando con la cabeza _.- I CAN'T BELIEVE!-._

 _-¿What happen?-._

 _-My brother, ¡my little brother is missing!.-_ El hombre estaba fuera de si.

 _-Oh, I'm sorry-._

- _I need to talk with Eisenhower.- Siseo._

Alfred salio con paso decidido, empujando y gritando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. En cuanto vio al hombre que buscaba comezo a correr.

- _I need your help.-_ Comenzó.- Necesito hablar con Roosevelt en este preciso instante.

-No creo que sea eso posible…-.

-¡ _I don't care!_ , tu gente hara lo necesario para que hable con el, no me importa si es imposible, ¡quiero hablar con Roosevelt!-.

Su superior le miraba pasmado, el americano perdia la paciencia.

 _-¡RIGHT NOW!-._

Tuvo que trasladarse hasta Londres para contactar al presidente. Cabo Henderson y unos cuantos milicianos mas lo acompañaron. Gracias a un telefono especial pudo llamar a su jefe, no le importo que alla fueran las 2 de la madrugada. Al cuarto tono le contestaron.

-¿Como es que se te ocurrio hacer eso?.- Inquirio el estadounidense.

Despues de largos reclamos por parte de la nacion, el hombre acepto un poco de la culpa pero tambien recalco que nada de eso hubiera pasado si Jones no hubiese tomado riesgos innesesarios. Alfred quiso evadir esa resposabilidad pero no pudo. En eso su jefe tenia razon. Con los animos mas calmados comenzo a hacer preguntas.

-En el comunicado decia que aparte Matthew, una mujer tambien habia desaparecido, ¿ _Who the hell is Diana?-._

-¿ _Excuse me?,_ ¿Como rayos no vas a saber quien es ella?-.

-Si te estoy preguntando es porque no tengo idea de quien se trata-.

-Pues quien mas, es tu vecina del sur, Mexico-.

 _-¿Sarah? No… no, no, no, ¿are you serious?-._

 _-Yes, is Mexico-._

La llamada fue subitamente cortada. Los soldados que acompañaban al Capitan vieron como el telefono era lanzado por la ventana.

 _3 dias despues._

-No puedo creelo.- Francis se tapo la cara con las manos.- ¿Al menos te dijeron en donde desaparecieron?-.

-Me contaron que el avion en donde venian debia aterrizar en Napoles despues de lanzar a unos paracaidistas en Monte Cassino. Los que vieron la aereonave mencionaron que volaba hacia el mar Adriatico, no encontraron restos en las aguas y por la direccion que llevaban lo mas probable es que se hayan estrellado en Croacia, Montenegro…yo que se, el caso es que estan en territorio enemigo, practicamente inalcanzables-.

Alfred se veia fastidiado. Arthur y el frances podian ver su frustacion. El britanico hablo.

-Sin importar nada de ello, podemos comenzar a buscarlos, tengo una red de espias bastante amplia, ellos pueden darnos informacion y ayudar a localizarlos, despues pensaremos en algo.- El cejon le palmeo el hombro en un intento por darle animo.

 _-Oui,_ hazle caso a _Angleterre_ , vamos a encontrarlos.- Francia sonrio.

El americano levanto la cabeza y asintio.

 _ **July.**_

 _-_ Alfred.- El ingles llevaba unos papeles en la manos, a su lado caminaba Francis.- Nos llego informacion que puede interesarte mucho-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

-Tengo un contacto siguiendole los pasos a Prusia, actualmente finge ser su ayudante y el informa que vio llegar a dos personas buscando Gilbert, dice que concuerdan con la descripcion que les di y que fueron hacia alla en las fechas en Canada y Mexico desaparecieron-.

- _Oh men_ , y ¿que mas dijo?-.

-Alcanzo a oir que Sara le venia a cobrar un favor Gil.- Francis hablo.- Menciono algo de Contratos y Porfiriato. Resulta que averiguo todo eso cuando mando a Matt con un empleado del servicio a por comida y el se quedo escuchando. Cree haber oido tambien que ellos iban camino a Rusia. Ademas de alimentarlos les dio par de identificaciones que Prusia mando a hacer. Estaban a nombre de Olga y Rudolf Beilschmidt-.

Alfred suspiro.

-Bien, al menos ya tenemos por donde empezar.- El americano se rasco la cabeza.- Lo que no me explico es porque irian con el ruso-.

-Tal vez quieran ir con el aliado mas cercano que tienen.- El britanico se encogio de hombros-.

-Eso fue hace bastante tiempo, tal vez ello ya hayan llegado con él.- Francia puntualizo.

-Si, tal vez. Es hora de hablar seriamente con el sovietico-.

-¿Que vas a hacer?.- Pregunto Arthur.

-Ire a ver si podemos reestablecer las comunicaciones con Moscu, Stalin debe saber donde esta Ivan, cuando sepa donde se encuentra hablare con el, personalmente-.

-¿Es en serio?-.

-Si, el debe tener mas datos. No quiero arriesgarme a que intercepten la informacion y el enemigo los encuentre antes que nosotros-.

Las naciones asintieron, ahora estaban un poco mas preocupados.

-Solo, asegurate de no hacer nada estupido.- Murmuro el inglés.

-Lo intentaré-.

El lider sovietico contesto sus mensajes con un trato bastante amistoso. Eso le desconcerto un poco pero luego se recordo que ellos llevaban esperando que abrieran el frente del Oeste y ahora que lo habian hecho, al ejercito rojo se le facilitaban las cosas. Le dijo que el ruso se estaba en Ucrania.

A Jones no le importó irse de nuevo a Africa, rodear toda Europa e ir hacia la republica sovietica por el Sur, ni siquiera se molesto que eso le hubiese quitado mas de 25 dias de busqueda.

Tenia que verlo. Hasta en ese entonces, trataba de mantener las presencias de Sara y Matthew lejos de su cabeza. Porque mientras mas pensara en ellos, mas angustiado e inutil se sentia.

Cuando llego a su destino lo primero que vio fue un sequito de soldados que venian a su encuentro. Les dijo quien era y ellos lo llevaron ante Ivan. En su recorrido, vio un caballo. El animal estaba pastando.

Vio al mayor sentado sobre una pequeña montaña de escombros, el rubio se quedo parado frente a el.

-Rusia-.

-Estados Unidos-.

Los hombres se saludaron y el euroasiatico les pidio a sus hombres que los dejaran a solas.

En la cabeza del americano rondaban toda clase de insultos y preguntas. La mas importante era: ¿por que no los habia detenido?. Respiro profundamente y con toda la cordialidad que tenia comenzo con su interrogatorio.

Ivan le explico que cuando Sara supo que el y los demas estaban en Francia, le habia pedido que acompañara a Matthew para terminar la mision. Tenian todo listo para partir pero ella se arrepintio de ultimo minuto.

-Me dijo que cuando la guerra terminara vendria por el.- El sovietico señalo al corcel que estaba a unos metros de distancia.- Puedo describirte el coche en el que se fueron, y las ruta que les marque en uno de los mapas-.

-Thanks-.

 _ **September.**_

Alfred habia seguido la ruta marcada por el comunista por mes y medio. Ahora se encontraba en la ciudad de Innsbruck. El caballo siguio cabalgando a un lado de la carretera. Al americano le gruñia el estomago. Decidio que en el proximo pueblo se detendria a comer un poco. Con la pinta que traia parecia un campesino que huia del ejercito rojo, la mayoria de las autoridades se tragaban ese cuento.

El animal detuvo su avance y se alzo en las patas traseras, asustado. A Jones se le dificulto poder calmarlo. Una bala paso silbando a centimetros de su cabeza. En automatico dirigio al caballo hacia los arboles en un intento por esconderse. Cuando lo hizo se bajo y tomo su rifle. Con ayuda de la mira localizo al que le habia disparado, estaba justo al frente, en las ramas altas de un arbol. Le dio un balazo en el hombro. El francotirador cayo al suelo.

Estados Unidos amarro las riendas de Felipe a un tronco y corrio cruzando la carretera.

Apenas llego con el sujeto, le propino un puñetazo. El hombre estando aturdido le miro.

-Yo te vi, hace unos minutos estabas en el auto. ¿Como es que ahora estas aqui?-.

-¿ _What?_.- Alfred abrio los ojos, algo hizo clic en su cerebro. El habia visto a Matt.- ¿Donde estan?.- Al ver que el hombre no contestaba le dio una patada en el torso.- ¡ _¿WHERE?!.-_

 _-_ ¡No se de quien hablas!.- Le dio un golpe en el estomago. Comenzo a toser.

-El del auto… ¿donde?-.

-No conozco a quien tu dices-.

Esta vez Alfred saco una navaja. No se detendria hasta obetener respuestas satisfactorias. Habia pasado al modo masacre.

Cortes, puñetazos, patadas, daños, lesiones. Todo un coctel de acciones para que el pistolero le respondiera. Le dijo que le habian dicho que debia dispararle.

-¿A quien?.-

-A la mujer-.

Jones escucho cuatro disparos. No muy lejos de alli.

-¡El es un maldito traidor y ella es una sucia judia que no vale nada!.- El hombre grito desafiante.

El estadounidense gruño.

-Tu eres el imbecil sin valor-.

Le disparo con el rifle en la cabeza. Fue hacia donde estaba Felipe, subio a el y se dirigieron a donde escucharon los disparos. Vio una sencilla caseta, cuatro cuerpos tirados alli y un charco de sangre. Habia trozos de madera y las marcas de los neumaticos derrapandose en el suelo. Se acerco en los hombres, de ninguno venia la gran mancha carmesi.

Rogo que no fuera de Sara. Pidio que el francotirador no la hubiese herido. De lo contrario, si esa sangre le pertenecia, lo mas probable es que no la volveria a ver con vida.

 _ **Bitacora de Alfred Fitzgerald Jones.**_

 _ **November 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1944.**_

 _Les perdi el rastro. Despues del incidente en la caseta perdi toda pista de ellos. Le devolvi el caballo al torpe comunista. Espero que Sarah regrese por el. Ellos no saben cuanto los extraño. En parte es mi culpa que ambos esten perdidos. Todo por mi estupidez._

 _Deberia documentar mas hechos pero lo unico que quiero hacer es descansar. Mañana me toca un largo viaje hacia Túnez._

 _ **December 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1944.**_

 _Estoy en Paris. Arthur y Francis no para de mirarme preocupados. ¿Tan mal me veo?_

 _Les conte todo pero ellos no se preocupan tanto como yo. Dicen que todo va a estar bien, que en cuanto toda esta basura termine podre buscarlos como es debido y que ellos apareceran antes de que me de cuenta._

 _Ellos no lo saben. No entienden que Mexico es una mortal y que puede irse de este mundo en cualquier instante._

 _Y dejando de lado la muerte como una gran amenaza. ¿Que tal si los capturan y les hacen cosas malas? Si eso llegase a pasar no me lo perdonaria._

 _No me lo perdonaria jamas._

 _ **December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1944.**_

 _El servicio secreto britanico aun no tiene novedades. Inglaterra dice que eso podria ser una buena señal. Al menos hay la posibilidad de que ellos esten sanos y salvos pero… toda esa sangre… ojala no sea de ella._

 _ **December 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1944.**_

 _Ayer me embriague y me puse a llorar como un idiota. Arthur me vio y se quedo acompañandome. Tambien comenzo a beber. El dijo que tal vez ellos vendrian hacia acá y que la pesadilla pronto terminaria. Que no perdiera las esperanzas y que ya no pensara tanto en ello._

 _No me dijo como no hacerlo._

 _ **January 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1945**_

 _¿Donde estaran?_

 _De todas las preguntas esa es la que mas ronda mi mente en estos momentos. Solo espero que tengan un refugio y que esten bien. Matthew, Sarah. En verdad lo lamento. Se que no leeran esto pero si no lo saco de mi mente me volvere loco. Lo siento, espero y puedan perdonarme por ser un patetico inutil que no puede ayudarlos. No puedo hacer nada por ustedes. Los extraño, los extraño tanto y esta ausencia e incertidumbre me esta consumiendo._

 _Ojala le hubiera dicho lo mucho la amo._

 _Estoy tan exhausto. Dejare de escribir._

 _ **January 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1945.**_

 _Soldados en Troyens dijeron que han visto un coche de procedencia alemana. Sospechan que pueden ser colaboracionistas de los nazis. Mañana despachare a unas cuantas cuadrillas. No nos conviene que esos traidores escapen._

 _Les mostrare una foto de Matt y otra de Sara. Solo por si acaso._

 _ **January 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1945.**_

 _No puedo creerlo._

 _Cabo Henderson los ha encontrado, dijo que se encontraban bien. No se que escribir, solo se que me tiemblan tanto las manos y estoy sonriendo tanto que me duelen las mejillas._

 _ **Horas mas tarde**_

Alfred estaba en la planta baja del restaurante que fungia como un cuartel provisional. A su lado estaban Arthur y Francis. Las naciones charlaban y los militares que se encontraban alli descansaban despues de dias muy agotadores.

-Hey.-

Escucho la voz de Matthew y al instante lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. El joven sonreia mientras el frances abrazaba a su hermano.

-¿Donde esta ella?.- Pregunto Alfred. Apenas y podia contener las lagrimas.

Canada le indico que estaba afuera. Sin pensarlo dos veces salio del lugar. La encontro recargada en la pared. Quiso contenerse, quiso respetar el espacio personal de la mexicana pero no pudo. La estrecho entre sus brazos mientras que las palabras de agradecimiento y amor eran se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. En lugar de ellas, fueron las lagrimas quienes hicieron aparicion. La solto por un momento para ver su rostro. Le acaricio las mejillas. Cuando ella le sonreia asi, algo calido inundaba su corazon. Volvio a abrazarla y apoyo su rostro en su hombro. Lloro hasta que toda la angustia desaparecio.

- _Sarah.-_ Dijo con la voz entrecortada.- _Thank you._

Ella lo abrazo de vuelta, se quedaron asi hasta que la luz del atardecer se esfumó.

* * *

 _Hello! He aqui el POV de Alfred durante la segunda mitad de Endure and Survive._

 _Fue una pequeña lata hacer esto pueto que a cada rato confundia los lugares y las fechas, tuve que hacer un diagrama en mi cuaderno para con perderme xD Asi que cualquier error o comentario que tengan no duden en hacerlo C:_

 _Monserrat Pantoja, espero de todo corazon que el One-Shot haya sido de su agrado :D_

 _Gracias a las personas que leyeron Future Days, tratare de continuarlo a la brevedad._

 _Les agradezco por leer este escrito y nos leemos luego. Perdonen las faltas de ortografia._


End file.
